emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/Cultivation/Level (Nine Worlds)
Mortal |chapter_begin = 1 |chapter_end = 31 }}As any other human, Li Qiye was born as a mortal. Although his soul was placed in the immortal Dark Crow, his original body stayed the same. Millions of years later his soul returned to his body, with all the knowleadge he obtained, but without any power. Palace Foundation Li Qiye started his Cultivation by using an Immortal Emperor's Fate Palace Merit Law, the Kun Peng's Six Variants, to open his Fate Palace. * First Entrance: It took him five days and nights to open the Fate Palace; a very long time even for the most trashiest cultivator. Nevertheless, Li Qiye successfully completed the first stage of the Palace Foundation level. * Second Awakening: Li Qiye entered the Fate Palace and used the Kun Peng's Six Variants to wake up the spirits and the Fate Palace Four Symbols inside. It took him three months and 10 days to complete this stage. * Third Bloodsurge: Li Qiye used the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law to purify his Blood Energy into his first drop of the Longevity Blood. It took him only one day to complete this stage, thus completing the Palace Foundation level. Palace Expansion * Merit Law's Building: Li Qiye used his knowleadge about the Physique Scripture and started to cultivate the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique. It took him around a month to completely transform his Mortal Physique into the Hell Suppressing Deity Physique, completing this stage. * Essence Development and Earth's Extension: Combination of his Physique, Life Wheel and Fate Palace allowed him to absorb nearly all of the spirit energy surrounding his Lonely Peak and easily complete these two stages in one swoop. Physique Accumulation * Blood Strengthening: Li Qiye spent 27 days to reach the peak of this stage. He then used the Yin Yang Sea of Blood to achieve the next stage. * Body Tempering: Li Qiye used the Yin Yang Sea of Blood to refine his Blood Energy and to wash his Hell Suppressing Deity Physique; this caused his Physique to have a minor improvement. Li Qiye spent half a year on this level. * Body Baptism: Provisional Palace * One Starting Palace ' * '''Two Gushing Springs ' * 'Three Igniting Fires ' * 'Four Breaking Grounds ' * 'Five Rising Pillars ' Inner Longevity * '''First Treasure Tempering * Second Essence Polymerization * Third Flowing Life Wheel Heaven's Mandate * One Offering True Fate * Two True Understanding Searching * Three Turning Mysterious Truths * Four Transforming Dao Law Warrior Canopy * Devouring Haze ''' * '''Blood Soaring the Firmament * Resplendent Fate Palace Purified Rebirth Heaven's Primal * Wisdom Opening * Fate Tempering * Bridge Creation Named Hero Royal Noble * Palace Opening '''respective name '''New Noble * Beseech the Heavens '''respective name '''King Noble * Rebel Against the Heavens '''respective name '''Rebelling Noble * Decapitate the Calamity '''respective name '''Fate Destroying Noble * With opening 6 Fate Palaces at this level, he earned the title of the Supreme Noble. Enlightened Being * Cultivators of this realm were called Enlightened Beings. This realm directed the stars from the nine heavens in order to craft one’s own stars. ( seven stars were the limit ) * Li Qiye created 9 stars at this level, earning the title known as Eternal Prestige. Ancient Saint * Palace Opening ''' Little Saint * '''Domain Formation '''Young Saint * '''City Creation '''Grand Saint * Five palace saint is a '''Heaven Restoration Saint * Six palace saint is called a Dao Restoration Saint * Seven place saint is called Heavenly Saint * Eighth palace is called Grand Dao Saints * Nine palace saint is called Pinnacle Saints * At this level he opened all 12 Fate Palaces, earning the title of the Primordial Saint. He also opened his 13th Palace shortly after, but, as it was unprecedented in history, this achievement didn't have any corresponding title. He later called it "My Future Heaven" or "My Future's Heavenly Self." Heavenly Sovereign Heavenly Sovereigns classifications: * Little Sovereign '''at grand achievement had nine rings * '''Grand Sovereign '''at grand achievement had thirty rings * '''Jewel Sovereign '''at grand achievement had fifty rings * '''World Sovereign '''at grand achievement has eighty-one rings * '''Era Sovereign at grand achievement has ninety-nine rings * Li Qiye reached the Heavenly Sovereign level shortly after he arrived in the Stone Medicine World. * He reached the Era Sovereign level in the Alchemy City. * He reached the Dao Slashing Sovereign level in the Beast Vein. Heavenly King 'Dao Foundation Sealed' * Li Qiye's Dao Foundation was sealed by Zhan Xian in the Pond of Provenance’s Splendor while he was teleported to the Mortal Emperor World. Virtuous Paragon }}